The Unknown Children
by The Pureblood Potter
Summary: Kronos rules the gods. The gods are only allowed to have godly children. But Kronos discovers that Zeus, Posiedon and Hades have been having secret demigod children and he sends your characters to go and find them. On Hiatus will be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! About a month ago now, I got a review on one of my, now deleted, syot's. It was complaining about how I stole Icaneatpopcorn's idea. Fair enough I saw their story and thought it was a good one so I made something like it. However the person who wrote this review didn't even have the courage to put a pen name on it. Therefore I deleted the story which I would have been O.K with doing if he had put his name on. Now I am only accepting un anonymous reviews.**

**This is a SYOG (submit your own god), and to people who don't like this sort of stuff. Don't like, Don't read, and please don't review either. People on my SYOT story were complaining that these stories litter the achieves. Well you reviews litter up my e-mail in box. Here's the form, if you read this write bananarama in your post on the forum I will set up for this story. Also could you PM me the characters as well, because if you don't I won't accept them. Also no normal names like Tim or Bob. You are allowed to have children of Artemis and Hestia but only one. I will choose my favourite and ask the others to change their parentage.**

**Right the plot of this story. Kronos rules the gods but he is not as cruel as in the books. The gods are only allowed to have godly children. But Kronos discovers that Zeus, Posiedon and Hades have been having secret demigod children and he sends your characters to go and find them.**

**Now after my rant here's the form!**

Greek Name:

Roman Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly parents (both Greek and Roman names, can be mixture like Jupiter and Hera, different aspects):

Godly Powers:

Godly Symbol:

What do they ride into battle:

Appearence:

History (How were they born):

Romance:

Maiden:

Which God/Goddess do they admire most:

**Okay so there's the form. Remember PM and Forum! I will call the forum SYOG!**

**Peace out,**

**HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12**


	2. List 1

**Hi guys this is the list so far. Keep sending in your characters and the story will be up the chapter after next. I took your godly powers and made up the god/ goddess of stuff. I hope you don't mind.**

**Names-god/goddess of- Parents- Name of author- romance**

**The List**

Altara/Luna- Goddess of Suffering and woodland animals- Parents: Dyne and Diana - Hayley TT Showbiz- she is a maiden.

Mela/Ebony-goddess of skeletons and controller of the fates-Parents: Hades and Chaos (female form)- Hades-Little-Girl-Mela- she is dating Apollo.

Mylotus/Darrenus- god of trust, confidence, food and rain- Parents: Jupiter and Nike-Yzonnev- he may date someone...

Stylum/Tysnok-god of light, stars and space- Parents: Apollo and Artemis (he was born from them fighting)- childoftheeldestgods- ? find out in the story.

Prusicilla/Prucilliarola- goddess of life and death- Parents: Thanatos and Dea Tacita- misszayy – 5- maybe.

Isadora/Isidore- goddess of dreams, new life and mental illness- Parents: Libitina and Hypnos- DarkHairedBeauty6000-romance don't know who with though.

Agueda/ Andromeda- goddess of fire, charmspeak and artists- parents: Aphrodite and Vulcan- Mythomagic –Champion- maybe but maidenhood was considered.


	3. Final List! SYOG Closed

**Hi guys this is the list so far. Keep sending in your characters and the story will be up the chapter after next. I took your godly powers and made up the god/ goddess of stuff. I hope you don't mind.**

**Names-god/goddess of- Parents- Name of author- romance**

**The List**

Altara/Luna- Goddess of Suffering and woodland animals- Parents: Dyne and Diana - Hayley TT Showbiz- she is a maiden.

Mela/Ebony-goddess of skeletons and controller of the fates-Parents: Hades and Chaos (female form)- Hades-Little-Girl-Mela- she is dating Apollo.

Mylotus/Darrenus- god of trust, confidence, food and rain- Parents: Jupiter and Nike-Yzonnev- he may date someone...

Stylum/Tysnok-god of light, stars and space- Parents: Apollo and Artemis (he was born from them fighting)- childoftheeldestgods- ? find out in the story.

Prusicilla/Prucilliarola- goddess of life and death- Parents: Thanatos and Dea Tacita- misszayy – 5- maybe.

Isadora/Isidore- goddess of dreams, new life and mental illness- Parents: Libitina and Hypnos- DarkHairedBeauty6000-romance don't know who with though.

Agueda/ Andromeda- goddess of fire, charmspeak and artists- parents: Aphrodite and Vulcan- Mythomagic –Champion- maybe but maidenhood was considered.


End file.
